Prince Artemis
Prince Artemis, nicknamed "Art", is the alicorn son of Prince Silver and Princess Luna, nephew of Princess Celestia, King Gold and Queen Juno, as well as cousin to Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter, Princess Terra and their respective children: Princess Apolla, Prince Mercury, Prince Hydro Lance, Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily. Despite being an heir to both Wu Xing and Equestria, Artemis chooses not to be a leader from a throne room and instead aspires to be a knight. Physical description Artemis is a tall alicorn and the spitting image of his father, Silver, complete with a silver coat and dark brownish red mane. Instead of his father's red eyes, though, Artemis has his mother's dark aqua green eyes. Much like his father, Artemis dons a full suit of black and silver armor in lieu of royal adornments and a crown. He wears a white scarf similar to his father's and always has his sword with him. His cutie mark is his sword piercing a dark crescent moon. Personality Despite his youth, Artemis is very mature, formal and polite, but also serious in his demeanor. He speaks in a very vocal and formal manner like his mother and even uses archaic terms in his speech. While he is very mature, Artemis is quick to act and draw his sword at the first sign of trouble, making him very hot-headed and reckless. In spite of his "shoot first, ask questions later" attitude, Artemis is very loyal to and protective of his family, quick to brandish his sword should harm or dishonor fall on them. Artemis has a close relationship with his cousin Prince Hydro Lance, with whom he shares a similar personality and often spars with. Abilities Powers *'Metal magic:' Artemis inherited his father's metal magic, which allows him to use metal-based spells or cast spells through metal. **'Silver magic:' In particular, Artemis is skilled in the use of silver magic. *'Light magic:' Artemis is also capable of performing light magic, allowing him to cast light-based spells. *'Lunar magic:' Artemis inherited his mother's lunar magic, allowing him to manipulate lunar energy. **'Astronomical object manipulation:' He can also raise and lower the moon, like his mother. *'Stellar magic:' Artemis can manipulate stellar energy. *'Dream magic:' He is also capable of manipulating the dreams of others. **'Dream walking:' Through this power, Artemis can enter the dreams of others and depending on the situation and his own power in each dream realm, Artemis can manipulate aspects of that dream reality. *'Telekinesis' *'Flight' Skills *'Etiquette:' Artemis was taught many etiquette lessons in his youth by his parents for interaction with high society. *'Combat training:' Artemis is highly trained in various forms of physical combat. **'Swordsmanship:' He is exceptionally skilled in swordsmanship, making him one of the most skilled warriors in all of Wu Xing and Equestria. Equipment *'Sword' *'Armor' Trivia *Artemis is named after the Greek goddess equivalent of Diana, goddess of the moon and archery. Unlike others in his family, Artemis is the only one who's name is of Greek origin rather than Roman. *Artemis' cutie mark is meant to represent both his parents' respective marks: a crescent moon for Luna and a sword for Silver. **It's shape is also meant to resemble a bow, in reference to his namesake. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Good